(OK)GIGROLL
Early Years: 2002-2004 Gigroll first started playing online games in 2002 with the release of Battlefield 1942 where he played as a lone wolf for two years until the release of the BF1942 mod Desert Combat in 2004. AEF: 2004-2005 Although playing as a solo gamer for two years and who had resisted joining any clans over the time despite the countless recruitments by multiple clans due to his very high skill in BF1942 however when he moved to the 1942 mod Desert Combat in 2004 Gigroll finally gave into the clan temptation when he joined a newly formed clan called AEF for the game. Gigroll got intrigued with scrimming and ladders and with his excessive skill lead AEF to many victories in DC. However after a year Gigroll grew tired of DC and when the Battlefield game, Battlefield 2 was released he got more into that than DC and slowly moved out of the game leaving his clan behind who would not move on to BF2 so Gigroll left the clan in search of new challenges. BushRangers: 2006-2007 So Gigroll joined another newly formed clan known as Br and became one of the clans first ever members, with his experience in AEF with scrimming Gigroll was a major role player of building up Br's strength of scrimming in BF2 and soon the team had become a very strong fighting force and with Br he helped score many ladder victories during his time with the team. However the clan slowly declined as members started looking for different gaming pursuits with some leaving or moving into other games, the BF2 squad became weaker and weaker and less matches were played in the game, Gigroll who wasn't quite done with BF2 unlike most of the clan left once again to find a new team in the game. Australian Vengeance Alliance: 2007-2008 Gigroll was well known for his high gaming skill in BF2 and was regarded as one of Australia's best players and it was not hard to find a new clan for him. However rather than joining some of the bigger more powerful clans Gigroll decided to join an underperforming team AVA, although already being a very big clan there BF2 skills were low like their squad so Gigroll preferring to help build up a clan to it's strength like AEF and Br rather than be apart of an already very strong workforce. Gigroll decided to join AVA where once again he helped build the clan up to a very strong team where Gig and the team won many matches however the clan deteriated rapidly with whole lot of the BF2 members walking out on the clan in late 2007 and so once again the team fell apart and Gigroll now preparing to move out of BF2 and into a new game Frontlines: Fuel of War in 2008, somewhere AVA wouldn't go so Gigroll left the clan and went into his new game FFoW. Unreal 3: 2008-2010 Not long after getting FFoW, Gigroll was recruited into the U3 clan in May 2008 which itself was founded only two months before his joining. There was not much scrimming in U3 for FFoW since the game wasn't as big as the previous games he had played however the clan did participate in a few matches which Gigroll participated in all. However the U3 clan did dominate in FFoW and at one stage was the top clan in the world with Gigroll being U3s second best FFoW and Australian player right after (U3)Phogue another clan mate. When he retired Gigroll assumed his position. However not long after attaining number one status, U3 began moving out of FFoW and into CoD5 leaving only a handful of the FFoWers left. However they kept on playing despite only being a minority in the clan. Gigrolls clan activity declined in mid 2009 as he became almost a lone wolf in the clan, playing FFoW by himself and rarely went on the U3 Ventrilo and forums to chat. Eventually he and the rest of the FFoWers decided to quit due to some issues with the U3 Leaders and so started a new clan called OK where Gigroll helped found. OutKasts: 2010-Present Gigroll however was only temporarily active in the clan however, not long after joining OK Gigroll decided to give up FFoW and move onto the new Battlefield game, Battlefield: Bad Company 2. After a long 2 years of non competitive gaming Gigroll would be back in action as a competitive gamer. However it would not be with OK as Gigroll decided when a new BF game was released he would return to one of his old Battlefield clans and so decided not to participate in BC2 with OK and so departed from the clan after only two months but told his long term FFoW friends that he would probably return for FFoWs successor HomeFront to be released late 2010- early 2011 or if it doesnt work out with his old clan. Return to BushRangers: 2010-Present It was a tough decision to decided which clan he was going to rejoin to since the old BF2 and DC days, his original thought was his first clan AEF where he had the most fun and enjoyment out of, however the clan had now become to big with over 500+ members becoming one of Australias biggest gaming clans compared to small number they had in their original days, the clan had become to big and Gigroll was unwilling to return to them. AVA had changed to much and not many of his friends from his days with the team remained and it to had become to big with 150+ members so his last choice was to rejoin BushRangers which over the past years had not changed much and so returned to his old gaming buddies at Br. Gigroll has since returned to his scrimming ways and now participated with Br in the Cybergamer ladder for BC2.